


A New Life

by jacquelee



Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ex-sheriff Sharpe contemplates everything that happened in the last few days that led her here, to a new profession and a new life, with a handful of fugitives two of whom also happen to be her best friends.Western AU
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Mona Wu, Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe
Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired pretty much solely by the promo photos for episode 5x6 that showed Ava in her wild west outfit, cause, wow, that look suits her.
> 
> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Alternative professions.

Ava walked out the door and walked a few steps before she stopped and just stood still in front of the farmhouse, looking at the grounds around her with a heavy heart. She had to step out of the house for a moment, everything becoming too much. There was just so much pressure on her to know everything, solve every problem and help everyone that sometimes she felt like she would collapse under the weight. Sometimes she wished she could just tell them that she had no idea what she was doing, that she was making it all up as she went, but she brought them here, she promised them that they would be safe, she needed to see it through and she knew that.

It wasn't like she didn't thrive in seemingly hopeless situations. After all, that was her purpose, to solve problems no one else could solve, to think of solutions that others didn't, specifically involving magical creatures. And to follow orders. Well, that one hadn't worked out that well. 

Up until a few weeks ago, she had thought that her job as sheriff in a bustling big town was what she had always dreamt of, she had thought she knew her parents, even though they sometimes felt like strangers to her and that her mentor and boss Rip Hunter was just that, her mentor and boss, not someone who had stolen some magical spell to literally make a human being because he had gotten tired of his old team defying his orders.

She had thought that her purpose was to find magical creatures and put them in prison where they couldn't do any harm. But even before she knew the full truth, the more she had talked to those prisoners, the more she had gotten to know them, the more she had realized that most of them weren't evil as she had been taught, they were just trying to live their lives, to survive. But the government and especially Hunter and his old team, the Legends, now well known infamous bounty hunters specifically hunting magical creatures, thought otherwise.

She still remembered how he came to her, beaming, telling her that finally the government had approved of his request to relocate all the magical creatures to a bigger facility up north, that the Legends were coming in to get them all there and that they approved of her as the head of the new facility, that she was his perfect creation. He had been proud that his experiment as he called it had worked so well, that giving her memories of a childhood and hiring actors to play her parents had helped her integrate into human society and made her perfect to spearhead the integration of all the other magical creatures. 

At first, she had been too stunned to say or do anything. But whether it was due to some magical spell he still had over her or just because she had no idea what else to do, she had gone ahead with his plans, even thought they were right and good. Yes, she had struck up a tentative friendship with some of the prisoners, had even begun to think that some of them were there undeservedly, like Nora or the little Puca but if that was the case, the government wouldn't put so much money into finding and detaining them, would they?

But then, only a short while later, she had been visiting Nora when they heard a commotion in the cells down the hallway. Ava rushed to see what was happening, but was too late. Two of Hunter's deputies were already dead and the Kaupe, one of the prisoners, was standing over Mona, who was in charge of bringing the prisoners food, who had a gaping wound on her stomach. Ava had drawn her gun, but Mona had stopped her, saying that the men had brought Konane, the Kaupe, back from some awful experiments, that they had been hurting him and she had demanded them to stop, but they had instead threatened her and Konane had killed them in her defense, accidentally injuring her. 

Ava had been completely shocked, especially when other prisoners had started to talk about their experiences, how they were tortured. She felt like she should have known, that she had been complicit somehow. There hadn't been time for guilt though, they needed to resolve this and quick, the Legends were supposed to arrive in the next few days. Ava didn't know them personally, but they had the reputation to be utterly ruthless and she knew that what Konane had done here would give them an excuse to kill him and treat the others even more harshly.

Especially Nora. Ava had been deeply suspicious of the witch Eleanor Darhk, daughter of Damien Darhk, who had wreaked havoc with his powers before the Legends were able to stop him. Everyone was afraid of her powers, so they had imprisoned her immediately after her father's defeat. She was brash at first, abrasive, but with time, and Mona's help, Ava had been able to see behind the façade and to realize that she hadn't ever actually wanted to take part in her father's atrocities but that she had assumed she had no other choice. 

Ava had promised her that now she had a choice, that she would make sure that once she proved that she was not a danger to anyone anymore she would be freed, she would be able to live her life, but in that moment, looking at the two dead guards and her injured friend, she knew she would not be able to keep that promise if they stayed here. 

So she thought on her feet, promising all of the prisoners that she would save them, that she would find them a place to stay, to be free. The puca had healed Mona and then they had found out that apparently, the fairy godmother, whose name she since then learned was Tabitha, just had to be properly motivated by promising her to help her get rid of the spell that bound her to her hosts – something Nora knew how to do from her father – and was then wiling to bind herself to Mona and get them all out, to find them this abandoned farm far away from their town and transport them to it.

Except now that the dust had settled somewhat, that they had been here for a few days and the acute panic had subsided, everybody was looking to her to make sure that they could survive, that they were safe. And the fact was that she had absolutely no idea how to even run a farm and she was pretty sure neither did any of the others. 

She sighed. She would just have to make it up as she went along, like she had done this entire time. That weight wasn't going to be lighter any time soon. Right when she thought that, she heard someone come out of the house and walk towards her, coming to a stop by her side.

"You can do this. We all believe in you. But you know, you don't have to do it alone."

Nora was looking at her, a little worried but also smiling, being supportive as always. Mona now stepped up to her other side, also smiling at her encouragingly. Ava smiled back at both of them, questioning how she ever thought she was alone. 

"I know. I just needed a moment to think."

As if she could read her thoughts, Mona nodded solemnly and then just laid out a plan, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You and Nora have already said you will take the farm work, sowing and all that, some of the others will help you. I love riding, I'll learn how to corral cows, Konane will help and the puca seems to get along with the horses well, she can be a stable boy. Well, girl. Or person. Creature. Whatever. We've all seen that Baba Yaga can cook, she'll look over the kitchen and Tabitha is already having a field day cleaning the house, though I feel like she only does it to have something to complain about."

Ava couldn't help but laugh. 

"Seems like you have everything figured out already. It sounds great." 

Mona beamed at her. 

"See? No reason to worry."

Ava smiled again, and felt much lighter than she had before. 

This was a completely different life than she ever thought she would have and there were still a lot of difficulties to overcome, not to mention the fact that they were all fugitives and needed to avoid both the law and the Legends, but she knew, together they could do it.

She looked at Nora and Mona and felt a surge of happiness that she had never felt before. How could she ever think she had to solve all of this alone when these two were there to support her every step of the way? In this moment, she knew, as long as she had them by her side, everything would be okay.


End file.
